A Night Talking
by azzami
Summary: Dorchette and Kimblee conduct a brief conversation over red meat and wine. Old memories, all unwanted are dug up.


-ducks behind a wall of reinforced steel and holds up white flag- Right...Now that I am protected safely from your murderous glares...This is my first FMA story on Dorchette...And I apologize.And I mean it.Honest.

* * *

Dorchette was never one for loyalty. 

-----

"Big...Brother?"

"Why didn't you help me?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Is because a sufficient answer?"

"No."

-----

So he can't for the life of him know why the heck did those scientists choose to fuse him with a _dog_.

-----

"Dorchette,Ignaz is always bullied,why wouldn't you help him?Just once?With your skills..."

"Mother..."

"No excuses,Dorchette."

"Mother.I am not one for helping..."

"I...well.I don't do loyalty."

"And exactly what does that mean,my son?"

-----

"Well..." Kimblee's annoying voice was grinding on his nerves. As it always does. "Probably...For...Fun?"

Dorchette hurled a cup of the bright red liquor Kimblee liked so much at him. It hit him square in his chest, the shards of glass exploding and droplets of the brilliant crimson liquid staining his dark black shirt.Kimblee arced a thin eyebrow. "Dorchette.I was not joking."

"Unfortunately,my dear State Alchemist,I know that all too well."

-----

"Ignaz...Ignaz!"

"..."  
"Dorchette Sennenhund...You fool of a boy.You.Fool."

"If Ignaz does not survive this atrocious beating inflicted on him,and which you just stood beside and watched it all unfold,Dorchette Sennenhund,I will disown you and leave you like a stray dog on the streets.I have...I have never had a son named Dorchette."

-----

"Know that all too well?Dorchette...We all know that."

Kimblee's gold eyes glazed over as he called up memories in prison.His hands twitched involuntarily and ended up destroying the wine glass clutched tightly in his hand.he didn't notice it.Too busy remembering,recalling,pulling up the images of a place created by a monster.

"Rape games...Poison in food...Oh,the guards had their fun with us."

"Mmm...For us,they liked to throw stones at us and call us freaks."

"But you are.Aren't you?"

"Yes.I suppose I am."

"But."

"Yes?"

"We are ALL freaks in here."

"Well.Yes,I suppose so.In fact,I would feel insulted if anybody from the military recognizes me and doesn't call me a murderer or a mad bomber.I suppose that is considered a sign of freakiness?"

"Kimblee,you are in a club all by yourself."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Never mind..."

-----

"Out.Leave now."

"The furneral."

"Didn't I make myself clear at the hospital?Dorchette,I have never had a son named Dorchette,and my dear Ignaz had never had a brother with a heart like yours."

"Go."

"Yes,Mother."

-----

Dorchette stabbed a fork savagely into a hunk of semi-raw red meat.Blood seeped out of it in small droplets,dripping onto the table.He liked his meat semi-raw after the experiment,probably his doggy side.But then,he had always liked his meat not exactly cooked.

Ignaz followed his example.Dorchette still remembered how Ignaz had tried to down the meat and later rush to the toilet,wheezing and coughing it all up,tears collecting in his eyes and finally rushing out in one long scream of wild anger.He blinked.Kimblee was poking him with a finger.

"Dorchette...?Dorchette!"

"What?"

"What's your surname?"

"What's your surname?"

"Sennenhund."

"It suits you."

"Thank you."

-----

"Madame Eliza."

"Who are you?"

"I have come to visit my mother,Madam Sennenhund."

"She is not fit to take visitors..."

"Tell her,that one watch dog has come back to see her."

"Why?Who are you to her?"

"A watch dog,Madame Eliza,a dog that she has turned out onto the streets but still comes back for its master.Or mistress."

"Oh.I'll tell her then."

"Thank you."

-----

"By the way..." Dorchette popped a slab of raw bleeding meat into his mouth,long canine fangs decimating it in one crash of the jaws.Kiimblee groaned in disgust and turned away."Why are we talking to each other so civilly and politely?Without attempting to kill the other?"

"Well.Maybe we are just bored with not talking to each other."

"Like that is a proper answer."

"It is."

"Is not."

"I don't want to argue meaningless matters."

"Yeah,right.I've a feeling that you blow up most of the people who attempt to talk to you."

"Do you want me to blow you up?"

"No,thanks.I still want to live."

"Hmph."

"Ha."

-----

"She doesn't want to see you."

'Madame Eliza...Can you tell me something?How long more would she live?"

"I think a few weeks more,at the most."

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Certainly..."

"Take this money and use it to give her a simple furneral,bury her next to Ignaz and Robert Sennenhund.Will you?Please?"

"I will.Would you come to her furneral...?"

"No.It would be...Disrespectful...Against her wishes,I think...At least I could obey her for the last time."

"Goodbye.Good luck to you,Mister Sennenhund."

"Goodbye."

-----

"It's late."

"Yes."

"I'm tired of this stupid talking.I'm going up to sleep."

"Can you clear away this red meat first?"

"Ask Martyl."

"...Goodnight.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Okay...So ends my Dorchette ficcie, incidentally one of my most favourite characters in FMA. XD Please review!! Cookies and chocos around if you do! XD 


End file.
